


I Feel Pretty

by copperleaves



Series: Home Was Us [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, F/M, Juice in panties, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperleaves/pseuds/copperleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia walks in on Juice wearing a pair of pink satin panties, and it gives her a few ideas.</p><p>(an offshoot of Come With Me Tonight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can Explain...

**Author's Note:**

> So, um. This is an idea I've had for a very long time, like even before I really started writing Come With Me Tonight, but a conversation ensued last night that gave me the impetus to finally write it. It somehow didn't make it into cwmt, or even into Under My Skin, but here we go at last.
> 
> Some of you might remember a conversation Juice, Chibs, and Olivia had in ums about Juice-in-panties, and Juice said he'd tried some on when he was in high school and really liked it. Uh, so, reader's choice: were Olivia and Juice just not telling Chibs the whole truth? Is this an au? A dream? Or am I just a lazy writer who doesn't feel like fixing the conversation in ums? You decide!!
> 
> Also ignore the "part 4 of..." thing. It's just part of that series. It's not in order or anything.

When Olivia got home that night the lights were on, but the house was quiet. Juice's bike was in the driveway, and when she'd called him earlier he'd said he was on his way to her place. She let herself in and got rid of her boots. Hung her jacket on the rack and went looking for him.

She rounded the corner to the bedroom and stopped short. He jerked around in surprise, his eyes huge, and held up both hands.

"Holy shit! What are you—I can explain!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted a brow. Her gaze drifted from his face down the length of his naked torso. Along his bare legs. Then slowly back up again to hover on the only thing he was wearing: a pair of pink satin panties trimmed in black lace, with a little pink bow in the center at the waist. She swallowed hard and bit her lip.

"Lookin' good, Ortiz," she said, her voice husky.

Somehow his eyes got even wider. "Liv—"

"Don't say anything." She walked toward him and ran a hand over his chest. Circled him, her fingers trailing along his skin until he shivered. She stopped in front of him and let her palm skim down his body and over the bulge in his panties.

He shuddered and she grinned.

"These aren't mine," she said.

"Um." He shifted his weight and looked away. "I found this place online that makes, uh…lingerie…for men. I ordered them."

Licking her lips, she stroked him through the satin with a feather-light touch. "Did you order anything else?"

"Not, um, not yet. I wanted to see if I liked it first."

Her mouth quirked. She leaned closer, and her breath was hot on his ear as she whispered, "It seems like you do, sugar."

He closed his eyes and gave a quick, jerky nod. "Fuck yeah," he breathed.

She hooked a finger under his chin and turned his head until he looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me about this, love?"

"Well, I mean, like I said—wasn't sure I'd like it. I was going to. Now that I tried them on." He paused and searched her face. "What, uh. What do you think?"

She squeezed him and felt his cock pulse under her hand. "I think it's hot as hell."

"Really?" he said, blushing a little.

She dropped to her knees and tugged the panties down far enough to free his erection. "Yeah, baby. Really." Smirking up at him, she wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked him deep into her mouth.

His head fell back on a groan and he tangled his fingers in her hair. "Livvie, what—?"

"Hush, Juan Carlos. Right now I need you in my mouth. We'll talk more about this later."

He wasn't going to argue with her. Her mouth was hot and slick and incredible, and she wasn't bothering to tease. She sucked him hard, her tongue circling and flicking, and as she lapped back and forth across the head he felt dizzy.

"Holy shit that's good," he said on a hard breath.

She nipped at him with wet, swollen lips and made an eager little noise at the taste of his pre-come. She wiggled her tongue into the slit and then swirled it around and around the glans. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft while she cupped his balls in her other hand.

"You like me sucking your cock while you wear these pretty panties, baby?" she said as she stroked him.

He managed a nod. "God yeah. Fuck yeah it's so hot."

"I have a really fun idea I think you'll like."

He wanted to ask her what it was, but just then she sucked him in again, all the way to the hilt. He hit the back of her throat and she swallowed him down, squeezing and massaging his balls as she worked him.

"Oh God, Livvie, fuck yes goddamn don't stop!"

She smiled around him and pulled back again to play with the head, her tongue soft and wet as she licked him. "You should wear them tomorrow. All day."

His mouth fell open. He wasn't sure he'd heard her right. "Tomorrow—? But I—"

"Under your shorts, because I know how your pants don't like to stay up." She winked at him and popped the head of his cock in and out of her lips and stroked the saliva-slicked shaft harder and faster.

"Fuck, baby, fuck gonna come, gonna come so hard! Don't stop that's it that's so good!"

She moved her mouth and hand in tandem, and her fingers trailed from his balls down to his asshole. She swirled a slippery fingertip around it, over it, and pressed her thumb against the perineum. His legs shook and his hips jerked and a second later he was coming, filling her mouth as his cock spasmed again and again.

She swallowed it with a desperate little keen, and he moaned her name jumbled all up with curses and declarations of eternal love and devotion. She gave the tip one last flick with her tongue and sat back on her heels with a satisfied grin. He smile down at her, his pupils big and his expression kind of dopey.

"Your legs are gonna get sore," he said and reached for her hand. She let him pull her up, and he caught her when she stumbled a little. "We coulda gone to the bed," he murmured as he kissed her.

"I couldn't wait," she said.

The taste of his come on her mouth made him groan. She smirked and kissed his nose.

"So. About tomorrow."

"Um. You really want…? I mean, I guess I could." He ducked his head, and she could see the smile tugging at his lips. "Just, like, all day? And nobody would know?"

"Nobody but you and me." She kissed his chest. "Then when we got home, if you're good all day and haven't ducked into the bathroom to jerk off, maybe we can finally use the strap-on."

He looked up at her, his expression eager and hopefully. "Really?"

"Uh huh." Trailing her fingers along the line of his jaw, she gave him a sharp, wicked smile. "If you think you can behave, that is. Otherwise I'll have to tease you all night and not let you come at all."

He let out a long breath. That held a certain appeal, too, but not quite as much as the strap-on. They'd been building up to it for weeks, ever since the night she'd shown him her toy drawer, but she kept teasing him. He was beginning to get desperate.

He closed his eyes a moment and thought about it. Wearing the panties all day under his clothes. No one would know. He'd be on his bike. Riding around and doing club shit and he'd have a secret. If he saw Olivia she'd know. She'd probably give him one of those  _looks_.

And then when they got home and he was so worked up he thought he might  _die_ , she'd put on that harness and…

"Yeah," he said, a rasping grate. "Fuck yeah, Livvie. I'll wear 'em. And I can be good."

"Promise, baby?" Her hand had drifted lower, and she was slowly, gently caressing his semi-erect cock. Apparently he really liked the idea.

"I promise. Promise you'll fuck me if I'm good?"

She grinned and ran her tongue around the curve of his ear. "Juicy, my sexy love, I will fuck you so good and so sweet you won't be able to see straight for the next week. I promise."

He shuddered. A little blindness was totally worth it.

"I'm so wet for you, sweetheart. My cunt is  _throbbing_."

He let out a strangled gasp. "Take your clothes off, baby. Need to fuck you so bad."

"Mmmmm. Take off your panties and go sit on the bed. We're gonna have such a good time tonight, love." Her mouth curved and she bit the corner of his jaw. "But I think you've come enough for one night. Don't you?"

"Yeah," he said, almost a plea. "Yeah maybe."

"I love you, Juan Carlos."

He kissed her long and hard, grinding against her hand. "I love you too, Liv."

"I know you do, baby. Now go sit down. I'll be right back." She dug through the lingerie chest, her back to him, and then disappeared down the hall toward the bathroom.

He had no idea what she had in mind, but he knew he was going to enjoy it—even though she'd said she wasn't going to let him come. That almost made it better.

With a happy sigh of anticipation, he stripped off the underwear, folded it, and placed it on top of her lingerie chest before he sank down on the edge of the bed to wait. She would take good care of him. She always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is multi-chapter, bc I didn't want to do one long monster addition to Missing Pieces, but the chapters will be quite short. 3 is my goal.
> 
> The title is totally tongue in cheek, btw.


	2. The Tease

Juice was having trouble sitting still; had been all day. Every time he moved the slick satin rubbed against his cock and that just made him want to wiggle even more. He'd promised Olivia he wouldn't jerk off, and he'd meant it, but he'd no idea it was going to be this difficult.

He shifted in his seat again and Chibs cut him a look. "Ants in your pants, lad?"

"Uh. Just tryin' to stay awake. Didn't sleep much last night." The last part was largely true.

Chibs smirked. "Aye, Juicy boy, I bet not. Must be nice to go home to the lovely Ms. Gable every eve."

Juice couldn't smother his grin. "It's pretty great, I gotta admit."

They were outside a convenience store, straddling their bikes as they idled, and so far it was just him and Chibs. The others were still inside buying cigarettes and Slim Jims and probably condoms. Juice had opted to wait for them. He didn't smoke, Slim Jims were like ninety-eight percent poison in his opinion, and he had no need for condoms. So instead he just sat on his bike, sipped a bottled kale smoothie, and tried not to wiggle.

Once Chibs had joined him he'd made a point to sit as still as possible, but now his bottle was empty and there was nothing to distract him. He sighed a little, hopped off his bike, and sauntered across the parking lot to the trashcan. His back was to the lot, and the can was sort of tucked in a corner between the ice machine and the newspaper boxes. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that Chibs' attention was elsewhere.

With a brief sigh of relief he adjusted himself through his pants. He wondered what it would feel like…through his boxers…with the panties on…

Another surreptitious check behind him and he shoved his hand down his pants and rubbed his palm over his semi-hard dick. The cotton of his boxer briefs slid against the slippery panties and he drew in a sharp breath. Bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and stroked again, rougher, and had to muffle a whimper.

Jesus. He was standing in a parking lot, for fuck's sake. Promise to Olivia or not, this was  _not_  the place. He let out a breath and straightened his pants. They were loose enough (and the panties/boxer briefs combo tight enough) that his erection shouldn't be visible. He hoped.

He'd just turned away from the trashcan when the other guys appeared from inside the store. He joined them in the walk back to their bikes, and Happy clapped him hard on the shoulder.

"How was your spinach juice? Feel like Popeye yet?"

"It was kale," he said, then grinned. "And I sure as fuck could kick your ass."

Happy cackled. "Boxing ring? When we get back to the clubhouse?"

Juice wasn't much of a boxer, but he could hold his own well enough, and it'd be nice let off some steam. He nodded. "Sure, man. Gotta take a sec to say hey to Liv, then it's on."

Bobby made a whipping noise and the guys laughed.

Juice shrugged, unabashed. "There're worse things, brother."

"No shit," said Tig. "You seen her tits?"

Juice just rolled his eyes. Tig gave an apologetic shrug, but Juice waved him off. He didn't care that the guys checked Olivia out. She'd only officially been his old lady a few weeks. Before the incident in the garage, whatever Tig might've said would have been a hell of a lot more graphic. Honestly, commenting on her tits was pretty fucking tame in this crowd.

And she was his. They could look all they wanted, but they'd never touch. Because she was  _his_.

* * *

Juice broke away from the guys to head toward the garage. It was slow, as it had been for the past few months, and he wasn't really expecting them to be busy. Wade was at the picnic tables, for fuck's sake.

He pushed through the door and looked around, but for a minute he didn't see her. "Liv?"

Her head appeared around a tool chest in the back. "Oh, hey. I didn't hear you."

That wasn't like her. She was alert to the point of paranoia most days. Kind of made him glad, really. Meant she was finally, finally getting comfortable here.

Gemma's car hadn't been outside, and the office was dark and empty. He took a breath and let it out slow. "Got a sec?" he said.

She stripped off her gloves and wandered closer, brows raised. "For you? Always."

He jerked his head toward the office and she followed him. Closed the door behind her and clicked the lock. He closed the blinds and checked the door to the lot, then his arms were around her and his mouth was on hers.

"Mmmm," she murmured against his lips. "Missed you too, baby."

He yanked her close and ground against her. His breath came in little panting gasps, and she trailed her fingers along the curve of his skull. Nipped at his jaw and grinned.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?"

"I'm fucking  _dying_ , Olivia," he said, each word pronounced with care through clenched teeth.

She made a moue of sympathy. "Poor baby. What's wrong? Can I kiss it make it better?"

He growled and she giggled. "I'll kiss it for you, sugar. Lick it. Maybe even suck a—"

"Olivia!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." She bit her lip. Her eyes were big and bright, her cheeks pink. "Can I see?"

"You saw them this morning when I put them on."

"That's not the same." She ran a hand down his chest and pouted, just a little, a tiny pucker of her mouth that never failed to make him nuts. "Please, Juicy? Let me see you, all hard and aching in your pretty silky panties."

"Fuck," he muttered. "You locked the door, right?"

"Of course I did. Now please?"

He let out a long breath and gave a quick nod. She unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. Slowly lowered his zipper, and then tugged his shorts down just enough to reveal his cock straining against the pink satin. She shivered and brushed her fingertips against him.

"Liv!" he gasped.

"What, baby? You want something?"

He gave a sharp, jerky nod. "You know I do."

She cupped him in her hand and gave an easy squeeze. "Tell me."

"Just need—fuck, Livvie, don't  _do_  that—need somethin'. Your mouth or—goddamn, baby, I'm goin' crazy!"

Her grin was wicked as she tickled his balls through the material. "You want me to suck your cock, Juan Carlos? Like I did last night? Let you come all down my throat?"

He closed his eyes and his head fell back. "Yeah, Livvie, please!" he said, a desperate, breathless keen.

"Mmmm." She stroked up and down his length with the flat of her palm, and his cock twitched as she ran her finger over the tip. She pulled away and sucked the finger, swirling her tongue around it just to watch him squirm.

"Sorry, baby," she finally said. "I think I'd rather wait till tonight." She leaned closer to whisper in his ear: "And we'll make sure to use the cock ring, since you're so wound up."

"Oh God."

She kissed him, then leaned back to study his face for a moment. She didn't want to take the teasing too far. It was all about fun, after all, and if he were actually unhappy…

She stroked her thumbs along his jaw and smiled. "I love you, Juice," she said, soft and sincere.

His forehead scrunched. "I know you do. Is something wrong?"

"No, baby. You just—I'm just really happy when I'm with you. That's all."

"When you're torturing me," he said, grinning.

"Yup. That too." She kissed his nose and fixed his pants. "Don't worry, love. It'll all be worth it tonight."

"Uh huh," he said. He frowned and looked away. "I told Happy we could box."

"Box?" A brief sigh. "Try not to get hurt, okay? Not sure you're completely healed from what Chibs did to you."

He shifted his weight. "Yeah," he said, shortly. He didn't like thinking about that, and she rarely mentioned it. But she was right. He was lucky he'd escaped that without needing stitches, or worse. He'd deserved it, though, no matter what she said.

"You should go find him. Would hate for him to come looking and find us locked in the dark office. He'd think we were  _up to something_."

"Oh? You mean like me bending you over the desk?"

"Something like that, yeah."

His eyes were hot when they locked with hers, and for several long, thudding heartbeats she was sorely tempted. He could just tug her jeans down and unfasten his pants again and…

Well. He wasn't the only one wound up today.

She took a step back and the moment was (temporarily) broken. "Go find Happy," she said. "I'm sure the boys are chompin' at the bit to see you two go a few rounds."

He raked her up and down with that same hungry look. "Would rather go a few rounds with you."

"Tonight, baby," she said with a smirk. "I promise."

He pulled her against him for one last kiss, and she only pulled away reluctantly. "Tonight," he said and bit her lip.

She smacked his ass as he turned away, and he shot her a grin over his shoulder. The door closed behind him and she fell against the desk with a long, shuddering breath.

She couldn't  _wait_  to get him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said: really short chapters. Because they're *so* short, this might end up being 4 in total. We'll see.
> 
> And, yeah, the boxing will happen next chapter. :)


	3. Not-so-Secret

Juice was still worked up when he got outside, but once Chibs helped him with his gloves and got him in the ring he'd calmed down a little. He was focused. Happy grinned at him, all teeth and flashing eyes—he fucking loved this shit—and they tapped gloves.

Bobby was ref, so that meant anything could happen. It would all depend on Bobby's mood how rough he'd let them get. But for all that Happy thrived on violence, he was a clean boxer. No bitten ears here.

Juice let Happy attack first, and as he pummeled him Juice fell back toward the ropes. As long as he didn't get cornered he could bide his time. He stayed light on his feet, bouncing away and dodging a hard left (Happy's left was legendary) only to take a sharp right jab. He muttered a curse and threw a punch that caught Happy square on the jaw.

He staggered back and Juice pressed the advantage. They traded a few more blows, the guys whistling and cheering, until Bobby rang the bell. Juice retreated to his corner and dropped on a stool while Chibs squirted water into his mouth.

"Lookin' good, laddie," he said. "Watch that left."

"I dodged it," he said with a scowl.

"Aye, but you're slowin' down." He smirked. "Lack of sleep catchin' up to you?"

"Shut up," he muttered. He shoved the guard back into his mouth and got up again. Behind him he thought he heard Chibs say something, but he couldn't be sure, so ignored it and concentrated on Happy.

As Juice moved to the center of the ring Tig nudged Chibs. "Uh. Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

Chibs cut him a look. "Depends on what you thought you saw, Tiggy."

He shook his head. "Nah. Pretty sure I'm wrong."

Chibs grinned and pitched his voice low, despite the noise around them. "You think it was his idea, or the lass's?"

"Holy shit!" Tig said, choking a little. His face creased in a grin. "Man, I don't know, but you can imagine that conversation? Woulda loved to've been a fly on the wall for  _that_."

"Lotta things I'd like to be a fly on the wall for when talkin' about those two," Chibs said, almost too quiet for Tig to hear.

He didn't comment, because he wasn't sure Chibs  _had_  meant for him to hear it, but he he agreed whole-heartedly. They both watched Happy and Juice as they bounced around the ring. Juice had his back to them, and as he dodged one of Happy's punches they got a quick peek at pink satin. No one else had noticed, it seemed, because there wasn't any reaction from any of the other guys around them.

Over the noise Chibs heard a soft laugh. He wouldn't have heard it all, but for some reason his ears were tuned to her frequency. Always had been. He turned his head and their eyes locked. Hers danced with amusement. He cocked his head and she grinned. Sidled closer and touched his elbow.

"Maybe tell him to pull his pants up," she murmured.

"I don't know," said Chibs, smirking. "I kind of enjoy the view."

Olivia glanced at him, her look sharp, and he hitched a shoulder. He leaned into her, his mouth so close she could feel his breath hot against her neck, and whispered, "You aren't the only one with an appreciation for Juicy's charms, lass."

"Jesus," she said, laughing again. "I think it's universal, maybe."

Bobby rang the bell before Chibs could say anything else, and while he was tending to Juice Olivia wandered off again.

"You ask her?" Tig said when Juice and Happy were back in the ring.

"Ask her what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whose  _idea_ , Chibby. Come on."

"Nah, Tig. Guess you'll have to ask her yourself." His head tilted. "Or him, maybe. She might knock you one."

"Good point, brother," said Tig.

* * *

After the match Juice headed for the clubhouse, badly in need of a shower. He almost wished now he'd said no to Happy; behaving in the shower was going to be a lot harder than just walking around, and that was hard enough.

Happy had gotten a few good licks in, but Bobby had finally called it a draw. Juice could tell Happy had been holding back a little, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe because Juice's face was already still kind of banged up from Chibs' beatdown in the garage. Juice was sore, and had a few tender spots that were bound to turn into bruises, but it could've been way worse.

He probably wouldn't have much trouble talking Olivia into a hot bath and a back rub later tonight. After everything else.

The shower helped. He turned the water almost as hot as it would go and stood under the spray much longer than necessary. He kept his hands away from his cock and his mind away from Olivia, and he managed to make it through with his promise intact.

He dried off quickly and grabbed the panties off the pile of his clothes. He pulled them on slowly, enjoying the way the silky fabric felt against his skin, and once they were in place he couldn't help but wiggle a little. Biting his lip, he rubbed his cock through the material and smothered a whimper.

"Fuck," he whispered. "Goddamn." He let out a long sigh and pulled his shorts on, then his pants, before he sat down on the closed toilet to lace up his boots.

Someone pounded on the door just as he reached for his t-shirt. Sighing, he yanked it open, and Chibs grinned at him.

"Hey there, Juicy boy," he said. He propped a hip on the doorjamb and eyed Juice up and down.

"Somethin' I can help you with, Chibby?"

"Nope. Not a thing. I just needed a piss."

Juice blinked at him. "There're other bathrooms."

"Aye," he said, mildly.

They watched each other a moment or two longer, but finally Juice shook his head. Chibs didn't move, so Juice pushed past him out the door. He was a step away when Chibs' hand darted out and grabbed the back of his belt.

"Whoa! What the fuck, man?" Juice said.

Chibs smirked and tugged at the belt, pulling Juice's trousers away from his body. "Nice pants, laddie," he said.

Juice flushed dark red and jerked away. "Shut up," he mumbled, but Chibs held up his hands in surrender.

"Not givin' you shit about it." He drifted closer and lowered his voice, even though they were alone. "Was that your idea, or Ollie's?"

"Um." Juice glanced away and scuffed a boot against the floor. "Sort of, uh. Both of us, I guess."

Chibs' eyes traced down Juice's body and lingered on the bulge his underwear couldn't quite hide. Juice shifted his weight and adjusted himself, but that only made things worse: every time he moved the satin rubbed against his cock, and at this point he was seriously considering dragging Olivia home by the hair if he had to.

As if she'd go for that.

"You enjoyin' it, darlin'?" Chibs said, his voice husky.

Juice's eyes went huge and his mouth fell open a little. Chibs hadn't called him  _darlin'_  since the night they.…The night he.…Juice cleared his throat and tried not to fidget.

"Yeah, Chibby," he said at last, a low rasp. "Enjoyin' the fuck out of it."

"That's what I like to hear." He winked and stepped into the bathroom. "Give Ollie my love tonight, aye?"

"Uh huh," he managed with a stuttering nod. "I'll, uh. I'll do that." He almost tripped over his feet in his haste to get away, and he yanked his shirt over his head and stumbled into the hall. He passed Tig on his way to the bar, and Tig smacked his ass as he went by.

"What the fuck?" he said over his shoulder.

Tig shrugged and kept walking. "Just sayin' hey."

Juice just shook his head. He needed to get out to the garage. Now. Surely Olivia could cut out early. It was already four, so it wasn't like it'd be  _way_  early.

He couldn't decide how much it bothered him that Chibs (and apparently Tig) knew about the panties. Actually, he wasn't sure it bothered him at all.

He shoved through the garage door and found Olivia stocking oil filters. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her toward him.

"Ortiz, what—?"

"Home," he said. " _Now_."

She dug her heels in and he let go, only for her to wander closer, her lip caught between her teeth. They were alone, so she took the risk and cupped him through his pants. Squeezed just to hear him groan.

"What's at home, baby?" she murmured in his ear.

"The toy drawer," he said through gritted teeth.

She nipped his earlobe. "Tell me what you want, Juicy."

He let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes. "I wanna get you home. I wanna get you naked. And I want you to fuck me. Please, Livvie, I'm losing my goddamn mind here."

"Mmmm." She kissed him long and slow, her tongue dragging against his, then over his lips. "You wanna come with my girl cock in your cute little ass, sugar? Is that what you're asking for?"

"Yeah," he gasped. "Yes, Livvie, that's exactly what I want."

She smirked and dropped a quick kiss against the side of his neck. "Okay," she said. "Let me grab my bag and we're outta here."

He grasped her hips and hauled her to him, and when they were pressed together full-length he held her still while he ground against her. "Meet you there?"

"Be careful on your bike, m'love. Would hate for you to hurt yourself."

"That's true," he said. Then, "You could get me off. Just real fast. Would hardly take any time, then I'll last longer later, and—"

She booped his nose to cut him off. "You really are desperate, aren't you?"

"Please, Olivia," he breathed.

She took a quick glance around and pushed him behind the shelf of filters. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

He had his pants and shorts down before she was even on her knees, and her breath hitched at the sight of him hard and straining against the panties. She drew a finger down the length of his hard-on and he squirmed.

"Please!"

The door wasn't locked. Someone could come in any second. She didn't have time to tease.

Like she'd done the night before, she pulled the panties down just far enough to free his cock. When her lips closed around him he pressed his arm across his face and bit down to muffle his groans. She swallowed him down, slicking his shaft with saliva, then pulled back to the head and wrapped her hand around him.

He tangled his free hand in her hair, heedlessly loosening her braid, and jerked his hips to drive himself deep. She made a soft keen of pleasure and sucked harder. Swirled her tongue around the head and licked the pre-come off the tip like ice cream.

"Fuck, baby," he whispered. "Holy fuck. That's right, that's so goddamn good, gonna come so fuckin' hard for you!"

They were both so caught up they didn't hear the door open. The sound of booted feet on concrete. Neither of them had any idea they were being watched until Juice lowered his head and opened his eyes and found himself staring straight at Tig.

A shelf of filters separated them, and if Olivia had had a chance to finish what she was doing when Juice walked in Tig wouldn't be able to see them at all. Juice almost stopped her, but instead his hand tightened in her hair. She responded by stroking her tongue up and down his length, then sucking him deep into her mouth.

Juice smirked at Tig, and Tig just stared, his blue eyes wide.

"That's it, Livvie," Juice said. "Just like that, baby, fuck that's it, that's it, gonna come!"

The orgasm exploded through him, and he felt his knees go weak.

"Swallow it all down, babe, just like that, good girl, so good," he mumbled as her mouth worked around him. He squeezed his eyes shut and slumped against the wall as wave after wave rocked him. He thought he'd never stop coming, and she eagerly sucked down every drop, not letting up on him until he was shaking and spent.

Finally she tilted her head back and he slid out from between her lips. She brushed her fingertips across them and he helped her to her feet. They kissed, long and deep, and when Juice cut a look over her shoulder Tig was gone.

"Let's go home, Juan Carlos," she said. "You're not the only one aching for it." She winked and turned away, leaving him there with his cock out and his breath still coming in short, hard gasps.

He grinned after her and tucked himself away. He hoped she wouldn't be mad when he told her about Tig. Somehow, though, he doubted it; she had an exhibitionist streak, and she thought Tig was mostly harmless.

She poked her head around the shelf and lifted her brows. "You coming, Ortiz, or will I have to start with out you?"

"Nope," he said. "Right behind you. Let's go."


	4. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost 4k words of pure smut. oops.

He'd gotten held up at TM, so she was already there by the time he pulled in. He hadn't had a chance to say anything to Tig, or even see him, but Juice hadn't wanted to seek him out. He didn't want it to get weird.

On the porch he got rid of his boots, cut, and holster, but when he called her name there was no answer. A brief clutch of fear: he wouldn't ever be over the feeling he'd had when she'd been attacked in the home invasion; but then he heard her back in the bedroom and let out a breath—only to nearly choke on it when she appeared from the hall.

"Hi, baby," she said. "Welcome home."

"Holy shit," he said in a strangled voice. His eyes trailed the length of her body: high black pumps, black stockings, dark green garter, matching bra…on her hips a black leather harness, and between her thighs the purple dildo they'd bought together weeks ago.

He swallowed hard as she sauntered closer, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "See something you like?" she said with a wicked grin.

"Uh huh." His gesture encompassed her entire ensemble. "Everything. I like everything."

She grinned and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Her mouth hovered over his a moment, and when she spoke the heat of her breath made him shiver. "Go to the bedroom and strip down to those pretty pink panties. Sit on the bed and wait for me."

"What'll you be doing?"

"I don't know," she said. Her tongue darted out to flick against his lips. "Making tea? Having a sandwich?" She shrugged and took a step back. "That isn't something you need to worry about."

He could feel his erection growing, and he shifted his weight and gave a quick nod. "Okay," he said. "Can I just, before I go—?" He made a gesture toward the dildo, and after a moment she nodded.

He wrapped his hand around it and stroked, pressing it against her until she was the one who wiggled. He grinned, then his brows drew together. "It's kinda big."

Her mouth curved and she kissed him, long and sweet. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm gonna take such good care of you. And what's rule number one?"

"We can stop any time."

"That's right. For any reason. We don't have to do it at all if you don't want to."

He bit his lip, and after a moment he shook his head. "No. I want to." He looked up to meet her eyes. "I really want to."

"I love you," she said with another slow kiss.

"I love you too, Liv."

She smiled as he brushed trailing ends of her hair back from her face. "Go to the bedroom," she said. "I'll be there soon."

Another quick kiss and he hurried down the hall. In the bedroom he did what she said, stripping off his clothes to drop them in the hamper before he settled on the edge of the bed. He was hard, and even though he tried to sit still in was nearly impossible. She left him there to squirm for nearly fifteen minutes before she finally appeared, and by that time the anticipation had him tense and trembling.

She smirked when she saw him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, baby?"

He managed a desperate nod. "Mostly. Sure."

She stepped closer and trailed her fingertips along his jaw. "How was the boxing?"

"Not bad," he said with a shrug. "Pretty sure Hap was pullin' his punches."

"Hum. Why don't you lie down and I'll give you a back rub?"

"Was hopin' you'd say that," he said, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

He stretched out on his stomach, and when his cock hit the bed he groaned. He rocked his hips a little just to feel the satin slide against him, but she gave him a brief pop on the ass and he settled.

"Behave," she said.

"Sorry, babe," he said, his breathing heavy.

She detached the dildo and set it near his head, so he could see it, then straddled him. There was already a bottle of lube and another of massage oil on the nightstand. She'd planned this part, he realized. Of course she had.

She warmed some oil in her hand before she rubbed them together and started to knead his shoulders. He let out a groan: she had strong hands, nimble fingers, and her massages were incredible.

"Good, love?" she murmured and kissed the curve of his skull.

"Uh huh," he said. "Fantastic."

She worked the back of his neck and then lower, over his shoulder blades, along his spine, until she reached the small of his back. She pressed her thumbs against the base of his spine and pressed hard. He moaned a little and arched into the touch.

"Your ass looks so cute in these panties, Juicy."

"Yeah?" he said. He wiggled, but this time she didn't stop him.

"Yep," he said. She hooked a finger in the waist and tugged them down a little. Leaned down to trail her tongue over his skin. He twitched and let out a breath, and she chuckled before she pulled the panties back into place.

She scooted lower to run her hands down his thighs, working the thick muscles there until he groaned. She nudged him until he spread his legs wider so that she could kneel between them.

"I need to get my mouth on you," she said, her voice husky.

"Please, Liv," he gasped. It turned into a moan as she stretched the underwear up from the leg and bit his ass.

"Tell me what you want, sugar," she said. "You want me to lick you?"

"Yeah, baby," he said. "Eat my ass, please!"

"Mmmm. Then finger you some?"

"Uh huh," he said, desperately.

"Until you're ready for me to fuck you."

"Yes, Livvie, yeah!"

She kissed one of the dimples in the small of his back. "You're gonna keep the panties on the whole time. Okay?"

He whimpered and squirmed, and she soothed him with a hand down his back. Pulled his underwear down again and ran her tongue along the cleft. "On your knees, sweetheart," she said, her voice soft.

He panted and did as she said. He missed the pressure of the bed against him, but it was probably better. Even after the blowjob in the garage he felt wound up and ready to explode. Without her asking he twisted his arms back to spread himself open, and she let out a low chuckle.

"Eager boy," she whispered as she bent her head to flick her tongue against his hole.

"For you?" he gasped. "Yeah. Always."

She made a quiet noise of pleasure and lapped him up and down, her tongue flat and wet. He wriggled against her and she bit him, a gentle nip.

"You like that, Juicy?" she said.

"Fuck yeah, Livvie. Don't stop, baby."

She swirled his tongue against his hole until his moans turned to whimpers, then she wiggled it inside.

"Yes! Fuck, babe, yeah, like that!" he rasped.

She replaced his hands with hers and he dropped down onto his elbows. Her tongue darted in and out, over and over, until she paused to lick him some more, long, slow strokes followed by short, quick ones. She dragged the tip around his hole and he gasped out her name. She didn't let up as she reached for the lube and pumped some into her hand. When he felt her slick fingers against him he rocked back with a desperate grunt.

"Ohh," she said. "Is this what you want?" She pressed a fingertip to his tight hole.

"Yeah! Please, Livvie, please!"

"Hhhmm. Well, since you asked so nicely." She pushed it in, taking her time, and when he tensed up she kissed the curve of his ass. "Breathe, baby."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She stroked a hand along his back, and after a moment he felt the tension drain out of him. "That's so good, baby," he mumbled as her finger slid in the rest of the way. "So fuckin' good."

She hooked it to hit his prostate, and his entire body jerked. "More!" he said. "Please, more!"

"Already?" She clicked her tongue. "I'll spoil you." She moved her finger in and out of him and licked her way down: over his balls with long, soft strokes, until he was squirming and begging. She sucked one of them into her mouth before she twisted two fingers together and pushed them in.

"Fuck!" he groaned. "Oh God, baby, yeah!"

She circled her tongue against his perineum and worked her fingers, swirling and scissoring them to work him open. They'd been building up to this for weeks, but the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. She licked and nibbled, sucked a little, then sat back on her heels. He made a low noise of protest as she pulled her hand away.

She laughed and slid off the bed. Reached for the strap-on and reattached it to the harness. "Come here, Juicy," she said.

He was trembling as he turned around and crawled toward her. Her breath caught: something about the sight of him looking up at her with pleading, lust-blown eyes, his mouth full and swollen, as he crawled across the bed on hands and knees sent a shudder straight through her. When he got close she took a step back and crooked her finger at him. He let out a sigh and slid off the bed to stand in front of her, and she smiled her approval.

"Okay, baby?" she said.

"Uh huh," he said, a quick jerk. "Doin' great."

She rubbed her hand against the bulge in his panties and he squirmed. There was a damp spot from his dripping cock and she circled her finger over it. "Seem kind of worked up."

"You're good at that," he said, grinning.

"It is one of my favorite things." She slid her hands up his chest as she kissed him long and slow. "Love you so much, sugar."

"I love you too, Liv," he murmured as he caressed the lines of her back. The dildo pressed between them and he wiggled. "What's your plan with that?"

"Pretty sure you know," she said. She turned away to search the toy drawer a moment, and when she came back she had the stretchy blue cock ring between her fingers. "I think you might need this, love."

"Yeah," he said. He swallowed hard and watched her, wide-eyed, as she tugged the panties down to free his erection. "You're probably right."

Her eyes were steady on his as she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked. His cock throbbed in her hand. "Mmmm, baby, I guess it's good I gave you that blowjob earlier. You'd be in serious trouble now if I hadn't."

"Please, Livvie," he breathed. "Just want you so bad."

"I want you too, Juicy." She got the cock ring in place and smirked at the noise he made. She fixed his panties and kissed his chest. "Wanna know how bad I want you?"

"Please."

She took his hand and guided it between her legs. His eyes closed and he let out a rough curse when he felt how wet she was, hot and slick and dripping. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean.

"You taste so good, babe," he rasped.

She perched on the edge of the bed and spread her thighs. The strap-on jutted out above her glistening cunt, and he licked his lips. She slid a finger inside and her head fell back as she moaned.

"Nuh uh." He knelt between her knees and pushed her hand away. "Let me."

She lifted a brow at him and ran her hand around the curve of his skull. "Suck my cock first. Then I'll let you eat my pussy."

He groaned, but as she pressed the tip of the dildo against his lips he hesitated. His tongue darted out to rub across it, and with a hard breath he sucked it into his mouth. He kept his eyes on her as he bobbed up and down, working it with his tongue and sucking hard.

"Seems you like that," she said, stroking the back of his head. "That's good, Juicy. Just like that. Swallow my cock just like I swallow yours."

He grasped her thighs to haul her closer, and his hands were tight as he took the toy deep. She caught her lip between her teeth as she watched the way his mouth worked around it, and it wasn't long before she pressed her palm to his forehead.

"My turn," she said, her voice low and breathless.

He pulled away with a grin and dragged one of her legs over his shoulder. He paused for a moment to kiss the inside of her thigh, his mouth soft and his teeth sharp. Their eyes met as he unclasped the garter and started to roll her stocking down. He followed it, kissing his way down her leg and back up again. He did the same to the other side, and by the time he was back to her upper thigh she was wiggling and panting.

"Mmmm, Livvie." He drew his nose up the length of her slit, bumping lightly over her clit, and flicked his tongue against her. "You wanna come on my mouth, baby?"

"Yes!" she whimpered. "Yes, Juan Carlos, please!"

He lapped at her labia. "Want me to drink you all up? Fuck you with my tongue and suck your clit and make you come so hard for me." Between words he lavished her with long, slow licks over her slick lips, but never dipped between them.

"Oh God," she said.

He pressed a hand against her stomach and pushed her back onto the bed. Spread her open and dragged his tongue from her clit down to her asshole, and back up again. She bucked against him, but he kissed her just below the edge of the harness.

"Shhh, baby. Gonna make you feel so good. Gonna lick you till you scream."

Her back arched as he lashed his tongue across her clit. "Fuck, Juicy! Please!"

He groaned and buried his face in her cunt, lapping and sucking. Her fingers tightened against his scalp and thrust his tongue inside to swirl against her G-spot.

She chanted his name, desperate and pleading, and he licked back up to her clit, his tongue flat and smooth. He didn't lift his head as he fumbled for the nightstand, and when his hand finally found the bottle of lube he gave a rough growl of triumph that made her shudder.

When she felt a slick fingertip press against her asshole she let out a hard gasp. "Yes, love, yes!"

He grinned up at her and slowly slid the finger into her eager hole. Her head fell back on a long moan. "You love that, don't you?" he said. "Love it when I finger you while I eat your sweet pussy."

"You know I do. God I need to come so bad, baby, please!"

He could never resist her when she was like this, desperate and spun out and pleading. He dipping his head and sucked her clit between his lips. Her hips bucked and he drove his finger deeper into her ass as he licked figure eights from her clit to her entrance and back again.

"Oh God!" she cried, the last word practically a keen. She rocked against him and the muscles in her legs danced with every stroke of his tongue.

He didn't let up, nipping and licking and sucking, and when her cries and pleas lapsed into babbling nonsense he thrust his thumb into her pussy and worked her clit hard and fast with his tongue.

"Yes! Fuck yes like that so fucking good yes yes  _yes_!" She shuddered, her body jerking against him, and the orgasm exploded through her in a dizzying wave.

He rode it out, his mouth gentling on her sensitive clit while she clinched tight around his hand. She moaned and cursed and cried out his name, almost a scream like he'd promised, and it went on and on. He licked eagerly at the rush of wetness around his thumb and rubbed across her G-spot until she finally fell back to the bed, limp and trembling.

He nibbled her swollen labia with gentle teeth and moved slowly up her body, kissing and sucking as he went. She smiled up at him when he was above her, her expression dazed and drunken, and tugged him down for a lingering kiss.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too, Juan Carlos."

He squeezed and caressed her breasts as they kissed, rolling her nipple between his knuckles through the green lace of her bra, until she pulled back.

"Lie down," she said. "Your turn now."

Letting out a shaky, stuttering breath he flipped onto his back. She slid down to stand between his thighs, and he felt the dildo rub against his rock-hard cock through the satiny panties as she leaned over to lick a trail down his chest. He whimpered and ground himself against her.

"You still want this cock, sweetheart?" she said as she straightened again.

"Fuck yeah," he panted. "So bad."

She chewed her lip a moment as she considered. Part of her wanted to tell him to flip over; she loved him with his ass in the air; but ultimately she decided she wanted to watch his face while she fucked him. She kept her eyes steady on his as she slicked the strap-on with a thick layer of lube.

"Take your panties off," she said, a soft command.

His head jerked in a nod and he pushed them down to his knees before she grabbed them and yanked them off the rest of the way. He scooted to the very edge of the bed and raised his legs, hooking one of them over her arm. A dollop of lube on her fingertips, and he moaned as she probed his hole.

"Please, Livvie," he said. "Please."

"Patience, love. You're gonna get what you want. I promise." Her slick fingers closed around his cock and she stroked him long and slow, from base to tip, and it twitched in her hand. She did it again, faster, then pressed the dildo's tip against him.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Yeah, so ready."

She eased in, just the head, and waited. It was bigger than the plug or anything else they'd used before, and she wanted to make sure he was enjoying it before she kept going. She ran her free hand up the length of his thigh and he shuddered.

"Don't stop, Liv," he said. "Please it's so good!"

Her hand tightened around his cock and she pushed deeper, halfway, and his face went tight.

"Fuck that's big," he moaned.

She pulled out all the way to the tip and pressed in again, nice and slow. He shuddered down the whole length, and when she stopped he cried out.

"No, no, all of it! Please!"

"Babe—"

"Fuck me, Livvie! I need it, baby. I need your girl cock so fuckin' bad."

She let out a hard breath and slid the dildo home, as deep as it would go. He bucked and jerked, and she gave his cock a hard squeeze. "More?" she said, her own voice high and breathless.

He couldn't speak, but his head lolled in a nod. His brow was furrowed, his mouth slack, and beads of sweat stood out on his forehead. She knew that expression. She smirked and pulled out again, only to thrust hard and deep.

"Yes!" he almost howled. "Fuck yes that's it! Just like that!"

She gave him what he wanted: a fast, almost rough rhythm that made his legs shake and his cock jerk in her hand. He bucked against her, desperate and needy, and as much as she loved teasing him, she decided to take pity on him.

"You've been so good, baby," she said. "I think it's time for you to come."

"Yeah, oh God yeah please please wanna come with your cock in my ass wanna come while you fuck me!" he begged.

She tugged the cock ring off and he groaned in relief. She bent over to kiss him, her teeth catching his lower lip, and worked her hand up and down his length.

"Fuck, baby, fuck I'm gonna come so hard for you. Gonna fuckin' explode, Livvie, goddamn!" he cried.

She rocked her hips until the new hitch in his breath told her she'd found his prostate, and with only a few more thrusts his back bowed and his cock jumped between her fingers. He came hard, begging and moaning through it, jet after jet as she pumped him and thrust deep.

"Yeah yes yeah oh my God that's so good love you so much," he whimpered.

Sticky come coated his belly and her hand, and once he finally started to go limp she eased off. His chest heaved in and out as he toppled backwards, utterly spent. He felt dizzy, and spots danced in front of his eyes.  _Jesus_ , he thought.

"So," she said after a moment. "I'm guessing you enjoyed that."

"Holy shit yeah," he said on a long breath.

She laughed and pulled out, then sat down next to him. Leaned over to kiss his shoulder. "You should probably go get a towel."

He somehow managed to turn his head toward her. His expression was dazed, but she thought she detected the glimmer of something wicked in his eyes. "Or we could just get in the shower," he said.

It surprised a laugh out of her. " _Again_?"

"Baby, I could fuck you all night long. You got me  _crazy_."

"Mmmm." Her tongue dipped into his mouth and he caught her lip between his teeth. "I could go for a shower," she said. "Or maybe a bath?"

"Ohh yeah," he said. "A bath would be great."

She trailed a fingertip down his cock, and it stirred at her touch. "I can ride you in the tub. We can make a mess."

He struggled a second to sit up, then raised her fingers to his lips. "I like making a mess with you," he said and licked at the come on the back of her hand.

She shuddered, surprised at the spike of lust that speared through her. "Let's go," she said, her voice husky. "Maybe you could finger me until you're ready for the riding portion of the evening."

"My pleasure," he said with an eye-crinkling grin.

Her lips curved helplessly in response. "After we'll find that website again. I think you're gonna need to order some more lingerie."

He kissed her, soft and slow. "I think you're probably right."


End file.
